The present invention relates to test flowline equipment in the context of oil field pumping, where it is necessary to pump with high pressure in the range of 10,000-15,000 psi. The high pressure pumping is used in such instances as pumping cement or viscous chemicals from a well through a flowline.
In the course of operating the flowline equipment, the flowline workpiece must periodically undergo testing. A common method of testing is to carry the flowline workpiece away from the oil field to an off-site location to perform the proper testing. It is inconvenient and costly to carry the equipment off-site for testing each time such testing was necessary. As such, a need in the art exists for a device that enables testing flowline equipment directly on-site at the oil field.
Furthermore, an additional challenge to on-site testing is the safety risks associated with pumping at 10,000–15,000 psi. Such safety accommodations were readily available at off-site testing centers. However, the safety accommodations from the off-site locations have proven difficult to move to the on-site location because of size, weight, and other practical considerations. Therefore, any solution to the aforementioned problem must combine on-site convenience with the necessary pressure testing safety.